disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madellaine
Madellaine is the deuteragonist in The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. She is the former assistant of circus ringmaster/master thief Sarousch and the love interest of Quasimodo. Background Personality Madellaine emphasizes much kindness and eccentricity throughout the film. She has a constant active imagination and prefers to see the world with her ears and other senses and not her eyes. When she saw Quasimodo for the first time, she was quite terrified at his appearance and ran away though she did apologize. However, after she saw his kind side by witnessing him play with Zephyr and saw the two having fun, she likely felt bad for judging him off his appearance than his personality. This can be seen as she forms an attraction to him which soon evolves to love. She was shown to be very perceptive as she was aware that the gargoyles were very much alive, to their surprise. She seems somewhat of a shy nature, but warms up to Quasimodo quickly once he shows her his world. She is often shown to have guilt trips and has trouble balancing on a tight rope, though she pulls it off in the end to save Zephyr from Sarousch. Physical appearance Madellaine is a beautiful young woman with fair skin, rosy pink lips, short blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Her typical clothing consists of an olive green dress with beige sleeves, a white petticoat and black ballet flats. When performing in the circus, she wears a red strapless knee length dress with dark red lining and bows, and red shoes. She most likely discards this dress when she leaves the circus to be with Quasimodo. Abilities Even though most of her abilities have not been shown throughout most of the film, Madellaine is shown to have the flexibility to walk on a long rope. History Past Madellaine stole coins from Sarousch when she was a six years old little girl to avoid starving. Sarousch caught her, but he was impressed with her skill enough to take her in and raise her as his own. Eventually, Madellaine became his personal assistant in circus performing and thievery though always wanted the circus to be seen as a place where people could have fun instead of a place where their possessions were stolen. Role in the sequel Madellaine is seen practicing her tightrope act before Sarousch calls her out for missing in their act. He later states his intentions to use her to learn where the famous bell La Fidèle is by having her go up in the bell tower and sweet-talking Quasimodo. She visits the tower and talks to Quasimodo who hides his appearance from her though she tries to see him. Once they had a good laugh, he decides to face her but as soon as she saw his face in the light, she ran off after being frightened by his appearance though apologized while doing so. At the circus, Madellaine told Sarousch what happened and also tells him that she no longer wants to be part of his plan, but Sarousch reminds her that he raised her since she was a child instead of turning her to the authorities or Frollo and told her to try again to get information on the location of La Fidele. After their performance, she sees Quasimodo again while she is still put off by his looks, To that end, she silently observes him and sees his kindness towards the young boy Zephyr, as they sing together and he carries the sleeping boy back to his mother. Through this touching sight, she sees she was wrong about him being a monster and decides to approach him without fear, she makes small talk with him offering to show her all there is to see in Paris. She takes him up on that offer, as he shows her the city (even running on the tops of roofs). Hugo, Victor, Laverne, and the townspeople sing about the two falling romantically in love, then it rains. At the tower, Quasimodo allows her to dry off and shows her La Fidèle and why it is so special (there are precious jewels on the inside). Before she leaves, he gives her a small wooden statue he made of her, as she is touched by his gesture and kisses him on the forehead. The next morning, Sarousch asks Madellaine if she knows about La Fidèle. She does but refuses to tell him where or which one is La Fidèle. Sarousch points out that he could probably get the bell even without her help, but he'd have to hurt Quasimodo to do it, and Madellaine reluctantly agrees to tell him. She leads Quasimodo out of the bell tower, so that he will not be hurt while Sarousch and the other circus people sneak in the bell tower and steal La Fidèle (Zephyr and Djali see them doing this and follow them to find out where they've taken the bell). Quasimodo asks Madellaine if she'll go with him to the festival of La Jour D'Amour but she says no. Then when they hear one of the bells ringing in the cathedral, they hurry back to find out La Fidèle is gone. When Quasimodo finds out that the one he deeply loves is behind this, he refuses to listen to her. She is arrested by Phoebus who accuses her of being in on the act. Then after Quasimodo learns that Zephyr went after Sarousch, he tells Esmeralda. And they go to the Palace of Justice to tell Phoebus. Madellaine tells them that Sarousch is escaping underground with the bell. Esmeralda convinces her husband to trust her, as he did with her. He agrees as long as Madellaine comes as a prisoner with her hands tied. The four enter the catacombs and run into Esmeralda's goat Djali and follow him to find Zephyr. They stop Sarousch before he can go out of Paris. He holds Zephyr hostage so he can leave the city safely. Madellaine knows that Sarousch isn't going to let Zephyr go, so she tries to convince Quasimodo to trust her again, which he does. The two go up a stairway leading them above Sarousch and Zephyr. Madellaine walks across a tightrope with Quasimodo holding the rope, she leaps down and frees Zephyr from Sarousch, returns him to his parents, with Sarousch and the circus people being arrested. Because of her cooperation and saving his son, Phoebus clears Madellaine of all charges and sets her free. The next day, Le Jour D'Amour begins with couples proclaiming their love for each other, while Quasimodo rings La Fidèle. He then stops when the gargoyles are sad to lose Quasimodo and hope that Madellaine will take good care of him. She assures them that she will and winked at Victor, Hugo and Laverne, revealing to them that she was aware they were alive which causes them to be in shock and their mouthes to fall off. She then kisses Quasimodo, while Zephyr rings La Fidèle as Quasi and Madellaine proudly proclaim their love for each other. Gallery Trivia *Madellaine is a little similar to Quasimodo in the sense of being an orphan and being adopted by the film's main antagonist. The only differences are that Sarousch willingly took her in when she tried to steal from him, whereas Frollo reluctantly took Quasimodo in when the former killed his mother; and that it was implied that Sarousch only took her in because he saw usefulness in using her to steal, while Frollo was implied to have taken Quasimodo in to pay penance. *Madellaine was created because audiences and people who worked on the first film felt bad for Quasimodo because he didn't get the girl. *She is the fourth character to interact with the gargoyles of Notre Dame in some way (if you don't count the soldiers they attacked in the first movie). The first is Quasimodo, the second is Djali and the third is Frollo. *Madellaine is the only person to see Quasimodo's favorite spot in all of Paris. *She seems to be the first human, other than Quasimodo, to know of the existence of Hugo, Victor, and Laverne. *Though her eyes have been shown as green or blue, they are actually turquoise. *She occasionally wears lipstick, as seen when she kissed Quasimodo she left a kiss mark on his forehead. *She is shown to have arachnophobia (fear of spiders). es:Madellaine fr:Madeleine nl:Madellaine Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Thieves Category:Circus performers Category:Heroines Category:Orphans Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Servants Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:French characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Spouses Category:Animated characters